


Odd Ideas from a Noodle

by Nooodlen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: feel free to use them, just let me know and all that, these are just ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooodlen/pseuds/Nooodlen
Summary: Basically I will post a chapter per idea I come up with and then add characters and tags as I go.I will flesh things out as best I can as well as suggest different plotlines each idea can take.
Kudos: 8





	Odd Ideas from a Noodle

Alright so this is gonna hella informal writing wise because my brain is made out beans and writing this all prim and proper feels like a hell of a lot more effort than I'm willing to put into this.

First Idea:

Loki Odinson is reborn into Todoroki Shouto

Now hear me out, this feels like not only would it be a fun exploration for Loki himself but once he finally reaches UA he will find himself with the support system he was denied long ago.

So this idea spawned from two facts:

First, Loki is Jotunn giving him a connection with ice which works really well with the ice half of Todoroki's quirk. 

Second, Loki is not only a God of Mischief, Chaos and Magic but he is also a God of Fire. Not only does this go well with the duality of Todoroki's quirk but it also will create a bit of a dilemma for him if you decide to go the ice only route.

To acknowledge his fire he must also give into his Odin no 2, Dumpster Fire Edition

and to acknowledge his ice he must also face his past as a Jotunn and all the internalized issues that comes with it.

Also one might think that Loki would act vastly different from Todoroki but come on, there are a ton of mischievous and dryly sarcastic princely Todorokis

it really isn't much of a leap if you think about it

Just add a bit more angst to the angst pile and boom, Loki the Todoroki, From Space Prince to Earth one ta da

because considering how rich his family is he kind of is a prince or at least nobility

maybe Endeavor was old money and that's where the massive child beating stick up his ass came from

who knows~

Anyways this would also be fun for AUs

Want Todoloki to not want to deal with Endeavor's shit?

Vigilante Todoloki AU

Want him to be a bit on the crazy side?

Todoloki maybe stabs Endeavor a ~~couple a few a little~~ about fifty times and have his family and him bond over hiding the body. Hell, throw Dabi being a hero in there for best fire son spice.

What I would not recommend is making Loki just Loki in a Todoroki shaped suit. No magic, no jotunn traits (but for maybe appearance wise that'd make for mm spicy angst but you'd have to leave out the dual colored hair. choices choices)

Another fun thing is people figuring out he was, and maybe still is, a god.

Resident pretty boi can be chaotic, mischievous and carry the presence the old Loki once wielded as long as he does not ruin the story as a whole

nothing like an all powerful god to ruin a storyline

either they end up fixing all conflict or follow the canon storyline and then it just makes them seem selfish for not fixing shit

unless, of course, you want to explore what being all powerful does to someone's stupid lizard brain

that would be fun if played right

regardless, please comment below if you would like to use my idea and send me the fic or whatever when(if) you write it

PS: add Dadzawa for bonus points  
PS x2: plus feed my Dadzawa addiction


End file.
